Soothing Touch (One-Shot)
by deplores
Summary: For centuries, they've been meeting up at the exact same spot, at at the exact time and date every year. Now once again, Jem is human-he no longer needs to face his duties as a silent brother. Without Will stealing away Tessa, Jem has all the time in the world to make up for the time that was lost.
1. 0

**"Every long separation is a test: A test to see how powerful or how weak the will of reuniting is!"**

 **― Mehmet Murat ildan**


	2. ONE SHOT

Tessa was incredibly late, Jem thought as he looked into his new watch. It was an amazing contraption, who had the idea to be able to put a clock onto our very wrist? He smiled thoughtfully. _Oh_ , how things have changed. Women wore strange clothes and everyone danced terribly. This century was great in some ways, to say at the very least—there was the internet, condoms and cell-phones, which were all pretty much essential to Jem's now no longer immortal self.

He sighed wistfully as he wondered what would have happened if Henry was here, to be able to witness the technology of the future. He inhaled sharply as he felt a light tap on a shoulder. It was Tessa—all thoughts of unease immediately seized as all he could see was her. The wholeness of her. Wonderful, beautiful and never-aging Tessa. "Jem, it's been so long," Tessa said smiling at the sight of Jem. Tessa was wearing a dress, but it was different from what they called the 'Victorian Era', it was tight and showed quite an amount of flesh—more than what he was used to, not that Jem was complaining. The problem was, a lot of other men were staring at dress, but it was different from what they called the 'Victorian Era', it was tight and showed quite an amount of flesh—more than what he was used to, not that Jem was complaining. The problem was, a lot of other men were staring at _his_ Tessa as well.

"Tessa, what was it that you've invited me out here, today?" Jem questioned pondering.

She smiled once again, "I wanted to show you the nightlife of the 21st century, not every silent brother turned human gets to enjoy this."

"What do Americans even do?"

She laughed, "Get drunk" as she ordered him a shot.

He sipped the mysterious coloured shot, he winced as a burning sensation passed through his throat with an immediate bitter aftertaste. It wasn't much different from before, though it was _fruity_. Delightful. Tessa giggled once more as she saw his cute expression, then proceeded to hand him several more shots, "Drink for me." She demanded. So, Jem drank all the shots down. He felt so strangely _good_ , was this what getting drunk was like? It was no wonder that Will was always drinking and having fun in those taverns back in London.

"Are you drunk?" Jem asked Tessa who began giggling again.

"All you do is ask questions, Jem," she answered mischievously, in a tone that sent shivers down his spine. She leaned closer towards him, her nose touching his and quietly whispered, "I missed you." as she pressed her lips against his.

Jem was shocked and in an utter state of delight as her lips were on his and his hands were all over her. She was on him and he was all she could think about. He felt warm and mostly happy. He not only want her, he needed her—to be with her.

"Wait," she gasped as she pushed him back with a slow smile whilst trying to catch her breath, "Let's get out of here."

They ended up at a hotel.

It wasn't grand or fancy, it was one of those 3-star hotels with decent rooms with a fairly large bed. Tessa pushed Jem onto the bed in a feverish frenzy. "Are you sure about this?" Jem asked in a dazed mindset, she nodded in an ecstatic manner. a hotel. It wasn't grand or fancy, it was one of those 3-star hotels with decent rooms with a fairly large bed. Tessa pushed Jem onto the bed in a feverish frenzy. "Are you sure about this?" Jem asked in a dazed mindset, she nodded in an ecstatic manner.

"You and I are going to have a lot of fun tonight." she whispered huskily.

Jem sat up and tugged off his shirt and began to unzip Tessa's tight dress. She laughed, "Remember when we almost did it, but I accidentally knocked over your yin-fen box?"

He sighed nodding with a nostalgic gaze, "At times like these, it's better the way it is now."

Jem lazily ripped off the small, white thong Tessa wore, as she let out a whimper. He had a feral grin marking his sharp features. "I remember the the Herondale-Lightwood kid gave some of what he claimed 'great sex advice' if I got it on? I don't understand what that meant, but..." he stopped as Tessa touched him.

"Shut up and let me pleasure you," she said kissing his neck—his abs, everywhere whilst slowly trailing towards his already hardened cock. Jem clenched the soft, white sheet with his fist as he moaned softly, waves of pleasure flowed softly inside of him.

"I feel strange," he gasped, "what's happening to me?"

She laughed softly, her tongue teasing his tip. He had a pained expression, in need of release, so she let him. She began sucking on his cock, her head bobbing going faster, and faster until Jem couldn't hold it in anymore. He gave in, he moaned loudly as he released himself all over Tessa and himself. "Oh Tessa, I'm so sorry," he exclaimed in a state of panic and embarrassment.

She kissed him again, "It's alright, I like it, I like you," he eased immediately, " just do me." she whispered.

"The thing you did just now, can I do that to you as well?" Jem wondered aloud, Tessa nodded.

So he obliged happily, he buried his face in as he licked her sensitive clit. She moaned loudly with an arched back, she felt a small wave of pleasure. "Faster!" she shrieked as she strived to reach her orgasm. Jem flicked her clit faster as he began to dart his tongue inside her. Tessa felt hot all over—her thighs, her cheeks, her head. It was everywhere. It was as if a bubble had burst inside of her, her body was arched and shaking as she climaxed into euphoria with quivering lips. The sensation passed through her body, as she gasped for more.

She took uneven breathes as Jem grabbed her hips to push closer to his, he kissed her neck whilst leaving red bruise-like marks that'd last for days. "Fuck me," Tessa chanted softly with fluttering eyes as his thick, bulging cock entered her slowly. She gasped at the contact of herself rubbing against him—causing friction.

"It feels good," Jem gasped in wonder.

"It is." Tessa agreed as her breathes became more laboured, "Please, faster!" he thrusted his hips faster and faster as she screamed louder and louder at each impending thrust. Tessa could feel her orgasm building up as she sighed wistfully at the man that was thrusting himself into her—Jem.


End file.
